


Bad dreams

by Heatheidinr18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatheidinr18/pseuds/Heatheidinr18
Summary: The bad dreams were back for Sam and Dean wants to make them disappear.





	

Dean hated this part he always had. It always made him dirty and sweaty. Sam loved this part not the digging or filling of the grave necessarily. It was because he loved watching Dean get all sweaty and dirty. Witch should have made him feel dirty but he loved it to much  
Watching as Dean used his muscles it was enough to make Sam turn away so avoid Dean seeing any thing.  
Back at the house or there new found home, without saying a word they both went to there rooms to clean up. Dean knew he would be the first to finish so he went to the kitchen for food. But not without first taking a peek at Sam. He watched as he dryed his beautiful rock hard chest. He had to leave when Sam moved the towel up over his head revealing parts of him Dean wanted so badly.  
Dinner was a little more quit today, but usually taking down the supernatural did that to you. They let them selves unwind in peace. Later that night Dean was awoken by Sam yelling in his room. Grabbing a knife he ran in to see him having a bad dream. Dropping his weapon he shook him. When Sam woke he was grateful to see Dean but would never acually admit that to him. "Dean what are you doing in here?" Sitting on the edge of the bed he didn't want to startle him. "You were screaming so loud I am surprised you didn't wake the dead." A small chuckle escaped Sam "cute I am fine I promise." Small very unnoticeable shakes ran throw Sam. Dean moved slowly over next to him wrapping himself around his baby brother. "You want to talk about it?" He already knew the answer "No I don't want to talk about it." The warmth of Deans body and the tight secure gip he had on him made Sam stop shacking but move to wanting him so bad. Turning his head slightly to the left he caught Dean's mouth in his. Dean stiffened from the new contact but than fell into it.  
Nether one of them wore much to bed that night so it was easy to discard of the unwanted clothes. Kissing madly and passionately it made there craving for one another grow wildly. Sam opened his mouth so Dean could use his tongue to search and taste Sam's warm wanting kiss. Dean moved to Sam's neck kissing and bitting it. The pain caused Sam to buck underneath him wanting more.  
Flipping Dean over he slid between his older brothers legs. Seeing how hard he was for him he smiled before taking his cock in his mouth. Dean's head pushed back into the pillow as Sam swallowed hard. "Oh fuck Sammy." Trying harder he swallowed it all letting Dean fuck his mouth. "I can tell you love eating your big brothers cock don't you." He gave a hard moan as he released Dean's dick.  
Dean's breathing was hard and labored and close to cumming before Sam was done. "Come here Sammy tonight your big brothers going to take care of you." Switching places Dean has Sam get on his knees so he could open him up. Playing a few times with his little brother's cock he heard him moan and want more. "Come on Dean fuck me." He wanted to very much so but he was going to make him wait a little longer.  
Sucking on Sam's hole to open him up he even used his tongue. Bucking back he wanted more "Come on Dean i want you." Playing with Sam's cock as he reached for the lube. " Patience Sammy." Using one finger he slowly moved in at first but soon moved faster. The second finger hurt a little but soon Sam wanted more. "I see you like me finger fucking your ass." Sam rocked back into Dean's fingers again. "Damnit Dean I want you so fucking badly." He added a third finger that came with a little more pain but Sam was craving it. Sam was stroking his cock "Sammy be a good boy now or I'll make you wait longer." He moved his hands to the pillow.  
Dean finger fucked him a little longer before getting himself ready. Strocking himself hard he moved slowly inside. Grabbing the bed he tried to relax, feeling Dean fill him up. When Sam didn't think he could take more he did "Dean please I don't know if I can." He moved slowly out than back in "just relax Sammy your going to be begging for more."  
As soon as he was all in he moved slowly. Sam was panting, adjusting to the new feeling. Moving faster it felt so good. Sammy was so tight and he could hear him moaning for more. "There you go Sammy." He gripped harder to the bed "Oh fuck Dean please fuck me harder." Dean was getting close so he stated to rub Sam's cock.  
"Come on harder Dean I am gonna cum." Feeling Sam get close but he held back to let him cum first. As he did it felt amazing cum went all over the bed. Dean came next filling Sam up with his cum. "Fuck Sammy you feel so good."  
The two laid next to each other letting there complete bliss take over. When they woke it was time to talk "What happened last night?" Dean asked not sorry that it had. "I was scared and you were there, besides I know its wrong but I wanted you." Dean thought about that for a second. "Well than Sammy once again we are in the same boat than." They than redressed "You let me know if you ever have another bad dream." Sam hated bad dreams but if this was the ending results than he hoped to have them every night.


End file.
